Typical
by KingstonEdmund
Summary: Sakura always planned on being ordinary. But things don't always go as planned when everyone around you isn't. SasuSaku
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer:** The writer of this story (Meaning Me) does not own Naruto or any of its characters. All characters in this story not from Naruto are original characters created by the writer, and in no way borrowed or stolen from anyone else, and similarity to persons real or fictional is purely coincidental and entirely unintentional.

**Pairings: **Mainly SasuSaku, some GaaSaku, SasuHina, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, and probably more. :) Heheh.

**POV:** Sakura Haruno.

**Read & Review!**

**Typical**

"Don't worry, Mom! I'll be back in nine months!" I stuttered sympathetically as my mother mauled me in a bear hug.

"But what if you get hurt?" She managed through exasperated sobs.

I pulled away from her. "Mom, you'll have to trust me. If anything bad happens, I'll come straight home to you and daddy dearest." I managed in a tone a five year old was used.

'**Yeah, right!**' My inner self chimed in the back of my brain.

'Shuddup!' I thought back to it.

"Sweetie, always remember that I love you." My mother whispered, her long pink hair wet now.

"I will always remember that." I said. We hugged again.

"Mom, my flight's gonna leave at any moment now! I have to get on, if I want to go where I'm going!" I picked up my three cases of luggage and started towards the plane entrance.

"Loves you!" my mother called.

"Loves you more!" I shouted back, louder. It was a silly ritual that we always did, so it didn't feel embarrassed.

I felt somewhat sad that I was leaving my mom and dad, and not being able to hear that conversations for nine months, but those feelings were replaced by joy.

'Sakura Haruno, you are going away from your parents for nine months! At the most elite school ever to grace the planet!' I smiled to myself.

I put my luggage the compartment above my seat. I say down, and before the plane took off, I fell asleep.

9683237y52

A Dream…

3598320y7

I stood in the direct light of a light post. I can see nothing outside its limits. It's black.

Suddenly, like a camera flashing, the scene switches.

I see a pair of menacing yellow eyes glaring at me. I could feel my breath stop. I started to move but-

Flash.

Colds fingers drag against the back of my neck.

Flash.

I can hear someone sobbing desperately. I see a shadowed figure crumpled on the ground.

Flash.

I see a pair of red eyes. They wince as I look at them. They have three pupils in a diagonal line. They showed a hint of regret.

Hurried footsteps rush towards me. Faints screams can be heard.

Flash.

A see the tips of a dark wing, the color of a raven's. I hear pale fingers snapped.

Then, it goes blank.

I see myself, five years old. I'm jumping rope in my favorite pink dress. My lips are moving. I hear the faint words.

'_Miss Mary Mack Mack Mack_

_All Dressed in black black black._

_She has a knife knife knife_

_Stuck in her back back back._

_She cannot cry cry cry._

_She wants to die die die._

_Miss Mary Mack Mack_

_Wave good bye bye bye.'_

6406480o0

"Whoa!" I said as I woke up. I glanced around and saw everyone leaving. I stood up quick.

"Ooo!" I cried.

"You okay, dear?" an elderly woman inquired.

"Head rush." I relied. She cooed sympathetically and patted my back.

I somehow manage to get off the plane, even though I was in a daze.

"Wow. What a loooong nap I took." I said aloud to myself, my head rushing.

'Note to self: Don't sleep the whole plane ride. You'll just be drowsy when you wake up.' I thought to myself, taking notes in my inner mind.

"Whoa." I yelped. The earth felt unstable beneath my feet.

"Never flown before?" A handsome black businessman from behind me asked.

"Nope. Is it obvious?" I asked, my head swirling.

"Very." He said and walked away. He paused for a moment.

"You Sakura Haruno?" he pointed at me.

"Yes, sir." I replied meekly.

"Your parents wanted you to have these." He stated.

I was confused. What did he mean by these? It wasn't until a flurry of keys hit me that I knew. But why would my parents send me keys?

I somehow managed to get out of the terminal, and into the parking lot. There I just aimlessly wondered around confused. I occasionally heard laughs, but I simply ignored those by chaining out some major swear words.

I observed my keys. They were like those modern day car keys were you push the button and the cars lights go on and it opens. (I had only seen these things in the movies. Where I grew up, nobody had a car modeled later than 1992.)

I decided to press it, for the fun of it. Just then, a shiny black truck next to me flashed, and I swear I heard a click/beep sound.

"What?" I whispered to myself. I pressed it again. The same thing happened.

"Why is it clicking slash beeping?" I asked, horrified. I then noticed a white folded piece of paper on the windshield.

"What's that?" I murmured.

I cautiously grabbed it, unfolded it, and read it silently.

The note fell to the ground moments later.

The car was mine!

I jumped and screamed and yelled for joy with tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe Mom and Dad would drive all the way down here just to get me car for high school! Love swelled in my heart.

'**Get in, you baka!'** my inner self mind-yelled.

'Where were you?' I asked.

'**Asleep. The plane ride was sooooo boring.'** It chimed.

I nodded in agreement, and hopped inside.

I sat in the driver's seat for a moment and just took it in. It felt great. I ran my fingers against the black leather that matched the shiny black exterior.

"Could this day get any greater?" I squealed. I inserted the keys in the ignition and put the car into drive. Stepping on the gas, I maneuvered my new shiny black pick-up truck out of the confusing airport parking lot.

Konoha, I should tell you, is not the most special place. Sure, it's big, hosts two major corporations, and is the business capital of the world, but that doesn't make it special.

What I first saw as some very nice strip malls with no stores in them. Then I saw some more, with actual places in them. Then I saw some more. And then more. AND THEN FRICKIN' MORE! And this was Main Street, which continued for a whole mile, might I add.

I finally got to my turn, 13th Street. Out in front of my stood vast fields of dried weeds. They sat whimpering in disorganized piles, craving love. They seemed to go on forever. It tore my heart a bit.

As I gazed at the fields, I could feel something unnatural. Something that didn't belong… Like a set of eyes.

I turned my head to see just that. A pair of eyes unlike anything I had ever seen. Crisp pools of pale, pale lavender, like the pool of hot wax from the lavender scented candle in your bedroom. They had no pupils, just an iris. They read no expression, like a blank book you want so desperately to read, even though there are no words. Just a lovely picture on the cover.

I forced myself to look away. The light turned green, and I turned right. The car turned right too. I groaned.

I fiddled with my radio a bit, only being able to find country stations, which I hate. Why do I hate country? Well, it is mainly a sad story, and a list. Seriously. Except "Bob Your Head" by Rascal Flatts. That's basically a country rap song, which gives me shivers.

I kept the radio on the country music station for no apparent reason. I noticed that my road went straight for a while, so I could look around.

Konoha was really overcast that day, with speeding gray clouds hovering over the city. It was rather depressing. I could only hope that this was not the typical weather. It was fairly windy, but still humid. I hadn't been to the main part of town (Main Street didn't count), so I really didn't know what shopping and eating options it had. It looked like a normal city to me.

I saw my apartment building on the horizon, which my mom and dad took a picture of when they dropped all my furniture off. It was sky blue with slate gray accents. The roof slanted at some parts, forming a crown of spikes along the building. It appeared rather clean, and quite empty, only having two cars in the parking lot.

I pulled into the gray parking lot and parked close the entrance of the building. I opened the truck's door, and hopped out. I fished in my purse for my room key. After finding it buried beneath under some used tissues, I attached it to my car keys. I walked to the building, pausing a bit before I got in. I inserted the key, and twisted it. The door creaked open, and I nudged it. It suddenly flew open and bashed against the wall.

I winced. Loud noises disturbed me. I quietly walked in, and slowly shut the door. I found myself in a bland hallway. A looked to my left, finding a set of carpeted stairs. I hurried up two flights of them.

Again, I found myself in a bland white hallway. I looked at the number drawn in my hand.

Room C17 it read. I wandered down the hall like a clumsy idiot, glancing at room numbers. I eventually came to my room, C17.

'Note to Self: My room is on the third floor, on the left side, and second from the right.' I mentally noted.

I stuck my key into the door and pushed it open.

My room was nothing special, being a plain white shade that bored me too tears. It had a modest blue sofa parked in front of a large TV on a nice carpeted area. Nearby was a kitchen, with brown wooden counters, a sink, oven, refrigerator, stove, and microwave. In the middles was a table with four chairs. There was also a bar with three high chairs. It had black and white tiled floors, just like in the movies. I also had a coffee table and a side table with an antique looking lamp. To my right was a rusted chocolate brown hat post, or whatever those are called. It was a nice touch, plus it matched my counters, chairs, and tables.

I took of my white jacket and navy blue Hollister messenger bag. I placed them neatly on the hanger. I walked into my apartment, awed. Not because it was special. Merely because it was mine.

I spotted a double helix staircase made of chocolate brown wood, might I add. I hurried up it.

At the top was my room. A single twin bed with a navy blue comforter lay near a window, with a fantastic view of the wall behind the building. A bookshelf lay off in a corner. The walls formed a weird angular shape. On the right side, two doors were side by side. I peeked in one.

Inside was a plain bathroom, with the works. It had a sparkling clean shower and bath combo, with a black curtain. There was a nice sink and some cupboards beneath it. The floor was small black and white tile.

I peeked in the other one. Inside, to my delight, was a walk-in closet! It had a high shelf running throughout the room, and a dresser at the back. It was plenty roomy, for all my clothes, plus more! It had dull gray/blue carpet, which you could never tell which color it was like the rest of the apartment. Several hangers hung from the rod.

I stumbled out. "Yes!" I squealed. I danced and jumped up and down. It was all I ever wanted. I place of my own, fit to my pleasure. I was certain I was going to enjoy living here for the next two years, or, at least the next nine months.

After I had fell on the floor from trying to dance and jump the same time, I finally got myself up, and went back downstairs. I turned on the lights, and went over to the kitchen. I ventured over to the refrigerator, where a pad of paper and a pen sat. I ripped out a sheet of paper. I picked up the pen and began to write.

"Things To Buy"

I though on the sentence a minute, the pen drumming against my face. A light bulb clicked in my head, and started to write.

Five minutes later, I had my list written out. I looked at it proudly.

"Carrots

Broccoli

Poptarts

Cooler Ranch Doritos

Hot Cheetos

Limes

Apples

Clemetines

Oreos

Box Dinners

Pasta

Salsa

Tortillas

Chicken

Hot Dogs

Bread"

My list proclaimed proudly. I stuck it to the fridge with one of the plain black magnets on it. I would get some things when I went to the store.

But tonight, I was going out!

4333309875

At five o'clock, I was laying on my couch upside down, watching the Office Season 2. Just when Phyllis got ANOTHER set of flowers from her boyfriend at Vance Refrigeration, I heard a knock on the door.

I paused the TV. "Who could that be?" I said to myself. I got off the couch, straightened my pale pink dress and walked over to the door. Not bothering to peer through the eye hole, I swung the door open.

I meet again with those lavender eyes I had seen before. I handsome girl, about my age, I presumed, stood before me.

"D-did you just move in?" she stuttered. I could tell already she was shy. VERY shy.

"Yep. Just a few hours ago. Do you live here?" I replied.

She nodded. "Can I come in?" She asked politely, staring down at her feet.

"Of course." I replied. She stepped into my apartment, surveying it carefully. She quietly removed her black Converse.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I live next door." She turned and introduced herself to me. We shook hands, and she continued surveying my apartment.

"Have you lived her for a while?" I asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yep. Since I was fifteen." She replied shortly.

Hinata was a weird person, I decided.

"You like the Office?" she asked, glancing at my TV screen.

"Yep." I answered. "Do you?"

"Not really…" She replied. I sighed. "The boss just makes me squirms. Because he doesn't get it…"

"But that's what makes it so funny!" I shouted. She stared at me. "Sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay. We can just agree to disagree, right?" she said, sounding a bit like my mother.

"Yeah." I replied, though there was no meaning to my words.

"So… Do you want to go out to eat or something?" she smiled. "My treat."

"Would you really?" I asked in amazement.

Hinata nodded at me like I was dumb.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" I shouted hurriedly. I grabbed Hinata in a big hug.

"Sakura… Can't… Breathe…" Hinata sputtered.

"Sorry!" I squealed, and let go. Hinata collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Please, don't do that again, or I'll change my mind." She warned, getting up of the floor and laughing.

"Let's go!" I yelled. I put on my white jacket and black ballet flats while Hinata laced up her Converse.

We walked out the door, down the stairs, and out of the building.

"Okay. Which car is yours?" I asked, excited.

She pointed lazily at a silver Porsche convertible parked besides mine.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widening. Hinata nodded as she finally fished her car keys out from her oversized green and yellow flower print bag. She ambled over to the car, and hopped in the front seat, not bothering to open to the door. I followed in suit, only opening the door and getting shot gun.

She started up the car and began driving. "Like Italian?" she asked. I nodded.

I observed Hinata for a moment, since I hadn't done so before. She wore tight skinny black jeans, a white T-shirt with I, a heart, and a cute green dinosaur imprinted on it, and a neon lime green and black checked jacket. She had long indigo hair that floated to her back. She had a noticeably big chest, compared to my almost nonexistent one. She had clear pale skin, and a pretty face.

She probably wasn't some weird after all.

5847373

(AN- I didn't want to record them having dinner, cuz' this chapters getting too long! So I'll skip to after it.)

6935934

After a good meal of Fettuccine Alfredo pasta, I was happily content snuggled up in my bed. In my hands was Eragon, which I had read a million times, but never got bored of. I looked at the clock.

Eleven O five.

I immediately shut my book. It was late, and the first day of school was tomorrow. Thank goodness Hinata helped me unpack. I turned out my lamp and snuggled under the covers, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Tomorrow, after all, was going to be a big day.

35493453

Yes, it had occurred to me that this chapter was quite boring. But, hey, if you managed through it it, good for you! Now go review it! 

Please review, flame, criticize, praise, sing, or comment about this story. It makes me happy:)

Love,

Cecily (Which is not my real name, FTW.)


	2. Absolutely Ordinary

**Disclaimer:** The writer of this story (Meaning Me) does not own Naruto or any of its characters. All characters in this story not from Naruto are original characters created by the writer, and in no way borrowed or stolen from anyone else, and similarity to persons real or fictional is purely coincidental and entirely unintentional.

**Pairings: **Mainly SasuSaku, some GaaSaku, SasuHina, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaHina, and probably more. :) Heheh.

**POV:** No one's. Writing in first person is not my forte.

**Read & Review!**

**Typical**

**&Chapter Two: **_Absolutely Ordinary_

BEEEP!

Sakura's alarm clock screamed next to her ear. She sprang up and glanced over at the clock. Five thirty.

"Why did I set it for five thirty?" she asked herself. She shrugged, and hit the off button. She drowsily got out of bed, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. She ventured into her bathroom.

After a nice, warm 20 minute shower, Sakura was wide awake. And incredibly hungry. She hurried and put on her light pink cotton bathrobe, and went downstairs. She started searching the wooden cupboards for her favorite breakfast food, and eventually found it.

She opened the container of Chocolate and Vanilla Spilt Poptarts, and ripped open the silver packaging. She managed to get out one the package without breaking it. It was a good omen, this being the first day of school.

Since there was no toaster, Sakura decided to use the microwave. She checked the directions on the box. Laughing to herself, she placed the Poptart in the microwave and set the time for three seconds.

2298457

Hinata lie still in her bed. Her thoughts buzzed unceasingly.

'Be calm, Hinata. You've never had premonitions before. There's no reason that this was anything different from your other dreams.' She thought, trying to convince herself to no avail. She sat up on her bed.

She shivered a bit. But not from the cold. She closed her eyes and pictured the dream in her head.

_Hinata's Dream_

_Hinata stood in the alley between Chez's Grocer and Bella French Cuisine. It was rather slim, the width being of two people, with just a single light bulb hanging from the side. The bricks were crumbling out._

_At the end, just beyond her glimpse, lay a small door with a sign in the center declaring "Witchcraft Hove" In small letters. The door swung open. Someone, no, something, had crept out._

_Hinata closed her eyes and muttered something indistinguishable, as if in another language. They were soft and mellow, almost like a lullaby._

_Hinata opened her eyes. Just as she did so, Sharingan eyes flashed before Hinata._

_A dark figure appeared in the shadows. Although it appeared humanoid, she was sure it was not human. And she was right. After all, the shadow was bleeding from some unknown wound that the body had not received._

"_So…" a cold but oh-so-familiar voice cooed. "You know who Sweet Blood is?" The blood poured from the shadow. It was thirsty for blood. Deprived of it, actually. It ached for it with every muscle of its pathetic existence._

_Hinata whispered as she made a zipping motion over her lips. Her eyes flashed yellow and spiral pupils appeared. She was ready to battle. "My lips are sealed." Her voice however cracked, which she always did when she was lying._

_She couldn't lie. And he definitely knew that._

_The vampire chuckled. "You can't lie to me, you dumb esper. I know you have her. Heck, I can already tell what you're going to do with her." She could spot his pearly white fangs emerging, wanting anyone, or anything that it could get without a fight._

_There was an uncomfortable silence. (An- As if the situation was not uncomfortable already.)_

"_And that's not exactly fair, is it?" the vampire smirked, his set of pearly white fangs fully revealed now. "Hinata?"_

'_How does he know my name?'_

_Hinata winced._

_End of Dream_

"Even if it was a premonition, I'll just keep it to myself. After all, I have so much more information than he does, right Akane?" Hinata whispered to herself.

The heather grey cat on her windowsill meowed in agreement. His yellow eyes were calm. All was well for Hinata.

Or, at least she thought.

5438954

After the short moments that were Sakura's Poptart's heating time, she grabbed it from the microwave. She silently indulged in the pastry, the sweet tastes of chocolate and vanilla pudding her mouth with utter delight. The thick filling embraced her tongue in a warm blanket. She closed my eyes and sat down on the dull blue couch. After two minutes, she was finished. Since she had just glanced at herself in the television, she went upstairs to get ready.

She found my uniform neatly hung up in my closet. It consisted of a white short-sleeved button-up shirt, a wool navy blue pleated skirt, white stockings, a navy blue tie, a vest, and a tie. It was a pretty elaborate uniform, but she could ditch some of the stuff in her locker.

She slowly got dressed while sitting on her bed, watching the clock switch from the current minute to the next. School didn't start until eight thirty, so she was okay. She slipped on my favorite pair of black ballet flats, and head to my bathroom.

Once inside, Sakura hacked away with a brush the mess on her head she called her hair. It had gotten really frizzy, and stood up straight. After about thirty minutes, some agony, a hairbrush, and some hairspray, her hair was back to its perfect shiny smooth shoulder-length glory. Her green eyes sparkled beneath my bangs. A smile crossed her face.

Sakura happily got her favorite purple toothbrush and citrus mint toothpaste. She brushed in tiny circles for two minutes, counting each second in her head. When she reach one twenty, she spat out the toothpaste, rinsed her mouth with water, and gargled.

She glanced at the clock when she got out of the bathroom. Still plenty early.

"I'm never setting my clock to that time again!" Sakura yelled. She put her hair back with a silk red ribbon, and charged downstairs. She swung my Hollister messenger bag around her shoulders, checked to see if I had her keys, and busted out the door.

She first went next door to Hinata's. She lightly tapped on her door, which Hinata answered.

"You ready to go?" Hinata asked. Sakura was surprised Hinata was ready at the same time she was.

"Yep." Sakura replied. "We can take my car." She skipped down to the stairs.

Once again, they made the journey down the stairs and into the parking lot. Sakura pressed the button that made the car click/beep. A grin spread across her face. Hinata stared at her like she was crazy. She finally moved and got in the truck.

Hinata hopped in besides Sakura.

"Which way to the school?" Sakura asked.

"Head straight. You'll find it at the end." Hinata said darkly. She seemed to be somewhat depressed.

"Anything wrong?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head no. She pulled out of the parking lot and unto 13th Street. They sat in silence for the most part.

But hey, silence is golden. Or at least they say.

542365827

So, once again, Hinata stood in front of Konoha Academy, the Elite Academy, memories flooding back to her. Her brain buzzed horribly. Thoughts were really loud today.

She glanced over at Sakura, who was staring up at the school with awe. She was obviously impressed by the Victorian brickwork and ivy that made up the main building. But heck, she'd get over it.

"Follow me." Hinata said, wincing. Her head hurt more than it should.

"Okay." She replied cheerfully. How someone could be this cheerful on the first day of school was beyond Hinata.

She lead her to the office, where they got their schedules, and then to their homeroom.

Almost all of their classmates were already there, surprisingly.

It was in its normal state of chaos, which was expected.

Hinata sat her bag down in her assigned seat between Neji and Kiba, neither of which had decided to sit down. Sakura stood patiently near the door.

Hinata looked around the small classroom to see where Neji and Kiba were. They were, of course, in the middle of the classroom, along with the rest of the boys. They were looking at something, probably Sasuke's new MacBook Air, because she could here music coming from it.

Hinata sighed. "Watcha guys doing?" she asked, sounding bored even to herself.

"Nothing." They all replied in unison. She groaned.

"Give it up Hinata." She heard a voice behind her sigh. She spun around and found TenTen sitting in her assigned seat, grinning. Next to her was Ino, who had lost some weight over the summer, even though why she had to was unclear. Behind her was Temari.

A grin crossed her face as she waved like a mad idiot at them. She semi-ran over to them, and gave them all hugs.

"It's been so long!" she cooed as she hugged TenTen.

"It has! You should've hung out with us this summer!" she exclaimed. Hinata nodded sadly, and turned to Sakura.

"Guys, this is Sakura. Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Temari." She said, pointing to each person as their name came up.

"Hi." Sakura said nervously. Ino beckoned her to sit in the empty seat next to her.

"You have a large forehead." Ino remarked. Sakura bristled with anger.

"Ino, you baka." TenTen face palmed.

Hinata couldn't suppress a giggle. She sat down in her assigned seat, and let the conversations flow.

32597345

"Oh! Click this!" Naruto leaned over Sasuke's shoulder, dying to mess with his new MacBook Air.

"No." he muttered, scrolling down the song list on his iTunes.

"PLEASESASUKEPLEASE!" Naruto whined. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine." he muttered. He scrolled back up and clicked the song. A mad fast techno beat emerged from the speakers.

"Ooo!" commented Neji.

"This is great running music." Gaara stated in his usual emotionless tone. He started running in place.

"GO RUN, GAARA!" Sasuke yelled. (An- I know. It's ooc.)

Gaara took off in a split second. He sprinted from his seat and out the door, slamming it behind him with great enthusiasm.

"Whoa." His brother, Kankuuro, commented.

They all nodded in agreement.

Still staring at the door, Sasuke started humming to the insane techno beat. Naruto glanced at him weirdly. The hum disappeared into oblivion.

Suddenly, moments later, Gaara bounded back into the room, out of breath.

"Hid me!" he squealed. He jumped over the first sets of desks, then over the second. He silently curled up by Sasuke's feet. He put his finger to his mouth and said "Shhh."

Them, not being complete idiots, became quiet and went about their business again.

Moments later, a flustered Tsunade emerged. "Is Gaara in here?" she asked angrily.

"Yes. But he's not here yet. He spent a little extra time getting ready. Probably for a girl or something." Temari said coolly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Tsunade walked out of the room.

Hinata ran up to the window. "She's gone." She assured us.

Gaara emerged from under the desk. "Phew." He released a sigh of relief, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I was running as fast as I could down the hallway, when BAM!" he paused for dramatic effect. "I ran straight into Tsunade-sama. I quickly ran back here and hid." Gaara explained, out of breath.

"Poor you." Sai remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Gaara replied.

"So, Sasuke," Shikamaru asked, "What is our soccer team's name?"

"Rosita Plums." he replied. A long silence followed.

"Are you serious?" Neji broke the silence.

"It's better than Marmalade Peaches." Sasuke murmured.

"Why do we always have to be named after fruits?" Chouji mumbled.

"BECAUSE FRUITS ARE YOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled. Everyone ignored his comment.

"Well, at least we get the colors purple and black!" Sasuke said enthusiastic. Everyone groaned. "Hey! What's wrong with purple and black?"

"Just because they're your favorite color combination, teme, doesn't mean that the rest of us like it." Naruto whispered in his ear.

"Deal with it, amigos." Sasuke proclaimed, shutting his MacBook Air. He stood up in his chair. "Cuz remember, we have the best soccer team out of this whole school! So, suck it up!" he finished, and sat back down. The room went silent.

42358248

Suddenly, the door opened, and in came Kakashi-sensei.

"Sorry, class. A black cat crossed my path-" he started.

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled, standing on top of his desk.

"Very nice, Naruto." Kakashi remarked sarcastically. "Well, anyways, welcome back to Konoha Academy, where dreams really don't come true."

The class erupted into cheers, complete with a standing ovation and confetti. Blinding white lights penetrated the classroom, like on the finale of American Idol.

"Alright! Alright!" Kakashi-sensei shouted. The cheering stopped abruptly, and the confetti fell to the floor. The lights shut off, and everyone could thankfully see again. "Thank you. Well, you're all in my homeroom, because you have PACE, or the gifted program. (An- This is the name of my gifted program, FTW.) So ya. Don't worry, and be happy."

A cricket chirped.

"And now we get to play a get to know you game!" he exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. It was returned with fake enthusiastic cheers. Everyone got out of their seats, and stood in a circle in the front of the room.

"Okay. First, you say your name, then something about you. Get it? Got it? Good." Kakashi explained quickly. He sat at his desk, put up his feet, and started to read his perverted orange book.

"Pervert." Naruto muttered.

"I'm Naruto and I love RAMEN!" he exclaimed. The rest followed in suite, stating something they like and their name. (An- You know the characters! I shouldn't have to write this out.)

98075230

When they were finished, the bell rang. Sakura checked her schedule. She smiled as she caught sight of the big black letters Hinata had written on it, telling who in her Advisory was in each class with her.

"That's sweet." Sakura cooed to herself. She checked her next class.

She had AP History next with Iruka-sensei, ala Naruto, Neji, and Temari.

"Well, don't remember who they are." Sakura commented lightly, although they had just played the get-to-know-you game less than a minute before.

So happily, Sakura skipped off to her locker, obliviously to the world surrounding her.

04385325

Yes. I am happily aware that the ending of this chapter sucks (as does the entire chapter.)

It will be better next time. (If you review, that its.)


End file.
